


Doubts

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don has concerns about his relationship with Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

Mac came awake and looked the bedroom. He realized that Don wasn't in the bed beside him, and he got up to find out why. As he made his way toward the front room, he heard Don quietly sobbing on the couch. He made his way through the darkened room and sat down beside his lover.  
“Babe, what's wrong?”  
“Nothing.....I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you...”  
“Don, it can't be nothing. You're crying....”  
“I know, Mac. It's just that I was thinking about us, and all that goes with it.”  
“Babe, you're still thinking about all of that?”  
“Yes, I am.... I'm scared that something is going to happen, or I'm gonna screw things up, or you'll find somebody who is smarter, or more good-looking, or better.....”  
“Don, stop right there. I told you that you are the only one that I want, and I also told you that we were both taking a big leap of faith when this thing started between us, remember?”  
“Yes.....”  
“Well, you are just gonna have to trust me. I'm not perfect, and sure, we are both gonna make mistakes, but if we have a little faith, and remember how much we love each other, we can do this.”  
“Mac, you make it sound so simple. Do you really think we can do this?”  
“Don, I KNOW we can. Now come on, let's get you back to bed so you can try to rest before work in the morning.....”  
“ Okay...Mac, I really do love you, and I really want to make this work.....”  
“I know you do, and I love you too. Trust me, we will make this work.”

Mac lay awake after Don had fallen asleep thinking about their conversation. He completely understood where Don was coming from. When he realized how he felt about Don, he had played out some of the same scenarios in his head that Don was worrying about. He didn't say anything to Don because he didn't want to scare the man away. After voicing his concerns to Stella, he felt so much better. She had talked him through a lot of his doubts, and had pointed out that becoming involved with Don would be taking a leap of faith. 

Don stirred beside him, and Mac reached over and took him into his arms. Don immediately stilled and snuggled closer. Mac knew then that he was going to do his level best to prove to Don that everything was going to be alright.....

THE END


End file.
